Arya Eucliffe, The Dragon Slayer
by IzzyFrost
Summary: A one shot about my OC Arya Eucliffe. Daughter of Sting and Yukine. Please let me know if I should write more for a certain age. Thank you.


"Beep beep beep" the doctor examined my heartbeat. "Congratulations Mr. and mrs. Eucliffe, you have a beautiful baby girl." All my mom could do was sigh."thanks doc. when can we bring her home." My dad was saying. To the little baby me it seemed like my dad was in a rush, but I guess I've gotten used to it over the years. "Geez sting calm down, I'm not sure I want to go straight home yet." My mom said while laughing."now let me get some sleep" after that my dads who's name was apparently sting scooped me up from the doctor and took a peek at my face. "Wow Yukine, she looks almost like a little version of me." He said happily. "Let's name her stingette, or bumble" my eyes widened there's was no way I was gonna deal with a name like that, so I started crying, my mom seemed to get the point. "Sting we already decided on Arya" I stopped crying,that name didn't sound to bad I guess I could deal with it. Plus I was starting to get really tired, I guess I could just close my eyes for a couple seconds...

All of a sudden my eyes snapped open and there was some weird colorful thing in front of me. And being the baby I am I eat everything so I went and grabbed a huge handful and shoved my whole fist in my mouth. It tasted so good. Maybe the best thing I had ever had. My mom and dad were with some weird pretty haired man. I had really wanted to touch his hair so I reached out to grab it but he just bent down and picked me up. I played with his hair for a couple seconds till my dad showed up and took me away from him laughing."she really likes you natsu" the man named natsu smiled at my dad laughing with him. My dad put me down next to two other kids about my age in my play area. One of them had bright yellow hair and the other had the same color hair as the other man who went by the name "natsu". I ended up getting tired after playing for awhile so a cried till my mom came and picked me up, gave me a bottle and layed me down in my bed

Once again my eyes had to shot open and again but this time I had been standing on my own two feet. Which is apparently called "walking". The same people that were there last time were here again. Natsu, my mom and dad, and the two boys my age, they are walking now too apparently. But there was a couple new people as well, a blonde lady, who was standing really close to natsu, a really tall guy with a bunch of shiny stuff all over his face and a really short girl standing next to the tall guy. The short girl reached down to pick me up, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the metal face guy. "Gajeel I think she likes you" the blue haired lady said with a goofy grin."levy why would any creature in there right mind like me?" Gajeel said. I thought he was just being funny so I ran over towards him. But being the clumsy person I am I tripped and fell right by his foot. "Really Arya?" I'm guessing he felt sorry for me, cause he let me play with his metal face things. They were really shiny. I think natsu got mad that I liked gajeel more. Natsu started to make little figures out of fire in the air to impress me. And of course it worked at least I think it did. The last thing I remember was being in metal faces arms watching the lights flicker.

This time I did even resist opening my eyes but looking back I wish I had. As soon as I opened them I was sticky and sweat and my hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. I was running next to my dad. We ran around a little bit then he made me do 5 rounds of 10 sit ups and 5 push-ups. Then I got home and my mom had already made us food, but it wasn't the good stuff we always ate, but just a simple salad with a slice of buttered bread. It was my birthday and I wasn't even getting any cake, how is this fair at all? My mom must have picked up on the fact that I was confused."Arya, we are gonna start training you for your life as a dragon slayer, which means a lot of hard work, your gonna need to exercise and eat right." I thought all I could do was nod my head, but I didn't realize that just nodding and listening at that exact moment was going to turn me into a living power house,literally. But I just kept on nodding and nodding, unknowingly agreeing to so much power.

Another year passes and I had just turned four. I was out running again,but I felt faster stronger and more agile. May dad said I had the potential to be amazing. And at that point his overly competitive spirit wore off. I lived and breathed competition. My dad and I hadn't been only doing cardio at that point, I was also learning hand to hand combat, and knives skills. "So what exercise thing are you doing today" The blonde twin came out from behind the bush. Him and I had talked for a couple minutes about unimportant things and I learned his name and everything. Little did I know I was talking to the soon to be "hearthrob" of preteen girls. After he left it was time to go inside. After that my dad had made me do another work out, I wish I had just ran away. But what I saw within the next year was so horrifying, it made me glad my parents at least cared for me.

So I was just normally walking with my parents one day to the fairy tail guild and we heard screaming. It wasn't any simple oh sorry mistake, it was full on, HELP ME IM IN PAIN SCREAMS. We started running as fast as we could, and with my family that's pretty fast. Once we got there we saw a girl about my age with long black hair and a patch over her cheek screaming and crying in the middle of the guild hall. My dad had reached down and it was like a bomb, everything exploded, well it was more like she screamed our eardrums off. Natsu came and calmed the ticking time bomb down. I went and tried to talk to her but she wouldn't awnser me. I heard other people call her Draconis, and heard Lucy say she was a test subject from some other world or place. When I was five I didn't quite understand everything that was going on. But I know now that Draconis is I big part of the future.

This year I had woken up to the smell of flames. I had shot up out of bed and sniffed out the air trying to find the source of the flames. I ran outside and saw that the neighbors house was on fire, I sprinted over towards the house and knocked down the front door and got the baby out first just to find out it was a baby doll, all I could think was 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME DAD' it was another one of his stupid tests, but I thought I had to finish it so I did. I took the fake baby and fake toddler outside, then went back in to grab the fake mother, then the fake father. After that my dad and natsu walked out from around the corner. "That was very fast Arya, I think that beat your old record." Sting said with a proud grin on his face. Natsu nodded in agreement. After that I yelled at my dad about making me do another one of the stupid fake drills especially on my birth day. But I easily forgave him and my mom after they gave me birthday cake for the first time since my second birthday.

"Arya I'm giving you your first mission, you need to take down the mafia that is arising in mexiana village, you can take them down however you want." So for my seventh birthday I get to go assassinate people, doesn't sound that bad right? Well I'm gonna be completely honest with you, IT. SUCKS. I remember walking into the village and being stared at because of my long blond hair peeking out of the side of my hoodie and my old pair of combat boots. I hated being stared at so much that any person who looked at me was burnt into a pile of ashes. I walked into the building that was the head quarters and was treated like a little kid, NOT an enemy. "Hi little girl, what are you doing here" I remember some guy saying before I turned him into ash. I decided that burning people to death wasn't enough for me so I started throwing my knives. '1 down, 2 down, 3 down and 4' after that I had enough drama so I just turned back to the monster I am, with my stone cold grey eyes and burned the place to a crisp. I decided that the people in the village didn't desire to live because they mocked and mimicked me as I pasted. So once I had completely pass the entire village I snapped my fingers and everyone was gone. Except for the sad little boy who was left all alone. I started walking back toward Saber tooth, ignoring the sobs of the little boy, from back behind me.


End file.
